


Begin Again

by Susan_Sephia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babies!, Bannercouldprobablyalsouseahug, F/M, Lokiismarried?, Lokineedsahug, Odinstillsucksatparenting, Starkisadumbfuck?, YoucandobetterThor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan_Sephia/pseuds/Susan_Sephia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki becomes part of the Avengers initiative trying to clear his name when an unexpected part of his past comes back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

The world looked blurry as Loki began to regain consciousness. He found himself staring at the ceiling in a room that looked familiar. It was the room he had been staying in while at Tony Stark's Avenger's Tower, where he was trying to wipe his ledger of as much red as he could by working with the Avengers, something he was not particularly fond of. However, he was an asset to the team with his quick wit and tricks, so he begrudgingly stayed. And he was trying to make amends with his brother, Thor. It was Odin he was angry with, not Thor, after all. But something had happened last night, and he was having trouble recalling it...  
As he turned his body slightly to the side, he felt a searing pain run down his back. He made a low growl as reached for his torso, only to find it wrapped almost completely in gause. What in the hell? What happened? He continued to turn carefully to take in his surroundings, finding that the thin curtains on his four poster bed were mostly closed and... there was another figure laying in the bed with him. Pain or not, he propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at who was laying a couple of feet away from him. The figure was facing away from him and uncovered, and, through the filtered light coming through the orange curtains, it looked feminine. She had a long mane of blonde hair and a strapless green dress on. She looked disheveled, like she had fallen into the bed or someone had tiredly placed her there. There were also mats of red in her hair and red on the backs of her legs that looked like spots of blood.   
Loki mustered all of the strength he could and pulled on the shoulder of the other person, turning her so he could at least see her face.

“No...”

He must not have lived through the night. If he was worthy to feast in the halls of Valhalla, he must have made it. Because that was his only chance of seeing her again.

“Amora...”

He touched her arm, her wrist. He could feel her pulse. She didn't wake. He could hear her slow and steady breathing. And he felt a peace come over him that he hadn't felt for a very long time. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep, and he could still feel her warm skin.

He awoke again several hours later, staring at the same ceiling. He leaned over once again and the same pain seared across his back. The same gause still around his torso, but he didn't care. He excitedly turned to see her, but all he came face to face with was Natasha Romanov, sitting on the edge of his bed where she had been.

“Hey, Loki, how are you feeling?” Natasha asked quietly, her voice full of worry.

“I've been better,” he replied, trying to hold the tears back because she must have been an illusion after all; a bittersweet dream. In truth, he wished he was dead. Seeing her made ripped the wounds wide open again in his heart, making the other wounds on his body seem like mere scratches.

“I-I just wanted to thank you for saving me last night. If you hadn't taken that hit for me, I wouldn't have made it.” She was holding her side while she spoke, her other arm was in a sling. 

“Do you remember what happened? Because I really can't recall...”

“Well,” Natasha shifted on the edge of his bed to make herself more comfortable, but she still looked pained.

“You may lay down if you like, you look like you didn't fare so well last night, either.”

“Thanks.” She laid down on the bed and let out a groan. She looked pale and there were cuts on her face and hands. “How much do you remember, Loki?”

“I remember heading out with Thor, Cap, Banner, you, Crossbow, and Stark. I remember something massive attacking the group, and the two of us were separated from the others. I remember being on a bridge and something large and black coming at us-”

“Nobody knows what that was Loki, only that it had some dark magic... and... razorblades.”

“...Razorblades... Magic and razorblades. That's an odd combination.”

She looked him straight in the eyes. “I had already taken a hit to the side. I'm sure you recall how icy it was last night, and how hard it was snowing. I think the ice didn't help the backlash you took when we fell off the bridge...”

The cold didn't bother Loki at all. “What backlash?”

Natasha blushed slightly and diverted her eyes to his wrappings around his torso. “I guess whatever was coming after us could sense I was weak from the fight because it shot something orange from the dark, like a spell. You... jumped in front of me and took the hit. But it was like it absorbed into you. And then I remember you holding onto me, blocking me from whatever that was and hearing a swooshing noise, and then you yelled, I felt a kickback from whatever that thing projected at you, and over the side of the bridge we went. Into the icy water. I guess it thought we were dead because that's the last I remember of that dark thing. Then just cold airlessness. Then I woke up back at the Tower. A lady called Amy was tending to me, asking me questions. She said she's a doctor.”

The night started coming back to Loki. “I remember a lot of pain but being afraid of letting go of you in the black water Natasha. I swam downstream with you for a short while and made it to the riverbank. I think we were in the Hudson because it was a long swim. You were turning blue by the time we reached land, and you were unconscious. I took my leather coat off and my cape, did a quick drying spell, and wrapped you in them so you didn't freeze. Then I found your SHIELD flare and shot it off so someone could find us. The communicators didn't make it out of the river. And that's all I remember. I woke up here back at the Tower.”

Natasha finished the story. “Coulson said that when the SHIELD rescue team picked us up, I was bundled in your coat and cape, which were riddled with holes, and we were both unconscious, and the snow around you was red. They thought you were dead. I had a little work done on me by the doctor, but she had to extract everything that was thrown at you last night. Some kind of orange energy, which was extremely difficult to remove, and 32 razorblades from your body...”

Loki didn't know what to say, he had so many questions but he was too sore and tired to find the answers. So he stuck with a simple question. “Is everyone okay?”

“Everyone is stable now. Tony was the other one who took most of the damage. His arc reactor was ripped out and he also went unconscious. And arc reactors are not easy to make. Banner came back with pretty minor injuries, so he helped the doctor repair an old arc reactor so Tony could at least stabilize until he regained consciousness and could assist with a new one. They found the old one, but it had been completely crushed. Actually, I think that doctor, Amy, removed some more of the shrapnel from Tony's body, she gave it to him in a tiny glass bottle this morning. Everyone was impressed. She seems to be a jack of all trades. Apparently, she's pretty well known, too. Banner said she's a top cardiologist from Harvard. She's really known for her heart surgery techniques where she barely has to make an incision. And she's a SHIELD agent, so that could explain a lot. I've never seen her before, though.”

Loki quietly stared at the ceiling again. While he was glad that everyone made it out of last night's chaos okay, his mind was already back to her. She was so real, as real as Natasha laying there.

Natasha reached over and squeezed Loki's hand. He didn't really like to be touched, but it was okay. “Thank you again, Loki, for saving me. I guess we're both wiping the red off of our ledgers.” With this, she slowly, painfully hoisted herself off of the bed. “I'll let the others know you're awake now. I'm sure Amy will want to come and check up on you. We were all really worried.

With that she limped out of his room. People were worried about him, that was different. Still he just stared at the ceiling, taking in the filtered orange light projecting against it, until he felt his eyelids close again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Loki...Loki...”  
He heard someone whisper his name far away in his sleep.  
“Loki, wake up.”  
He opened his eyes and turned to find someone sitting in his bed next to him. The room was growing dark, so all he could see was a silhouette of a mane of hair and a feminine physique in a tight shirt and sweatpants against the darkening orange curtain   
“Who's there?” he asked groggily. Then, all he could hear was soft crying.   
“I never thought I would see you again...” 

That voice...

“I almost gave up hope that you would ever find me. But here you are. I guess SHIELD found you first...”

Loki shot up in bed, making the girl gasp.  
“Don't do that! You are going to rip all of your stitches out! I'm not sure how the healing spell went yet-”  
He snapped his fingers and made the lights come on in the room.

Amora. It was Amora. But how?

“...” He stared at her in disbelief. He had so much to say, but no words could come off his tongue. Only tears came, streaming down his face. Just like her.  
“ I knew I was dead. I just never thought I'd make it to Valhalla...”

Amora grabbed his hand. “No, my love, you are very much alive and still on Midgard. You had a very rough night. But you managed not only to survive, but save Agent Romanov as well. I'm really impressed. I thought we were going to lose you, just as I found you again.”  
Loki was in shock. “But Odin said you had died. We had a funeral pyre and everything for you many years ago, even though he said they could not recover your body.” We all mourned for a long time for you, both the Aesir and the Cetra lines; all of Asgard.”

Amora had a slightly annoyed look on her face. “That would be why no one had found me. Everyone thought I was dead. Odin banished me from Asgard and sent me here. He found out I was your lover and not Thor's, and I was banished. He said that you were trouble enough, with your tricks and mischief, and he didn't need me and my magic fueling you. If I wasn't to be Thor's bride, there was no need for me to be near the Aesir lineage. Then he... found out I was already a bride and I was gone. I ended up here on Midgard about 300 years ago, and I've been biding my time and, actually, healing Midgardians since. They have come a long way in the three centuries I have been here.”

Loki was suddenly filled with a rage he had not felt for a long time That hatred. For Odin. “That fucking bastard! I really will kill him-”

Amora suddenly darted closer to him and pulled him into her. His face was in her bosom, and he could smell that sweet, familiar scent of her. Lavender, she had always loved lavender. Her cheek was resting on his head and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She was sitting in his lap. He could feel a ring on her left hand softly pressing into his shoulder. Her wedding ring. His Bride's ring.

“Husband, hate only begets hate. I've learned so much from this time on Midgard. So much more than I could have ever learned from staying in Asgard. My only regret is the time I've lost with you, but I intend to make it up from this point on. So Odin banished me, and I've made the best of it. I am not angry at him anymore. Hating someone is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die.”

She took a small pouch out of her pocket and handed it to him. Odin's pouch, the one he kept on his person at all times so that Loki could not recover it. The one Loki stole when he kidnapped Odin and shifted into his form, taking Odin's place on the throne. The one he protected when he was caught and Thor took Loki, upon Odin's orders to 'take care of him', which Thor literally did, and turned out to be a second chance. One he didn't really deserve.  
Loki opened the pouch and his wedding band fell out into his hand. He inspected it carefully. It still had the words engraved on the inside: I will love you for all of time and eternity. The same engraving Amora had on hers. Because it was more than true. All of these years, and he never once stopped thinking about her.

She took the ring from him and slid it on his left ring finger. “I will love you for all of time and eternity, I promise.” Then she leaned in for a kiss. When his lips touched hers, it was like electricity surged through his body. It felt like he was whole again. His body tensed and he felt himself harden under her weight. She tasted sweet, like candy. She always did have a sweet tooth. He felt his hands raising under her shirt feeling her breasts, soft and supple as always. But she broke away from him.

'Loki, my love, I have waited 300 years for you, and nothing would please me more than to feel you inside of me once again, but I love you so much, I need you to rest. You have 86 stitches in your back, and I don't want you to lose any more blood. You are so pale. I need to go check on the others, and I need to see if your brother has awoken yet, he took a good beating last night as well. Please rest and I will have someone bring you something to eat. I promise I will be back soon. Why don't you watch some tv and relax? I will be back to spend this night with you, and hopefully every night from here on. And by the way, I go as Amy on Midgard for the moment. It's on my doctorate this time around.”  
Loki settled back into his pillows as she tossed the remote on the bed and blew him a kiss. He blew one back. Amora the Enchatress. When she blew her kisses, they always added a pink glimmer to the air. She was a master of magic and a manipulator of emotions. She could calm anyone, that's probably what attracted Loki to her initially. That's what attracted many men to Amora, but for some reason, she chose him. She was from the Cetra line, a matriarchial lineage in Asgard, different from the Aesir, the lineage of Odin. Odin wanted the two lines to merge into one, especially since the Cetra line had Brunhilda and her fleet of women warriors, the Valkyries. As of now, their queen was still Verity Weaver of Stars, Amora's mother. They were peaceful and were kind to the Aesir, but they were powerful, and Loki suspected Odin did not want any other lineage to threaten the Aesir, peaceful or not, so he wanted to merge the lines as quickly as possible.  
Hence, the arranged marriage between Thor and Amora that they both averted. The awkward arranged dinner which lead to the pact between them that when they ruled, there would be peace and no prejudice. The night Amora and Thor sliced their hand open and became blood siblings and secretly merged the lines in their own secret way. The night Thor snuck Amora upstairs to the hall of Aesir sleeping chambers, where they parted ways, Thor to Sif's and Amora to Loki's. The night Loki asked Amora to be his Bride and she accepted...  
The television was on, but he was far away, reliving before his heart was shattered by news of Amora's mysterious death. Before the tears, the sleepless nights, the heartache that his Bride was gone. The apathy from his own father, the sympathy from his mother, and the tears he shared with Thor. The next thing he knew there was a knock on his door.

“Come in.”

It was Natasha, bringing him food. “You really need to eat Loki, you need to build your strength back up; you're so pale.” She still had a worried look on her face. “Did you meet Amy yet? Isn't she nice? What did she say about your injuries?”

Loki took the food from Natasha and gave a small smile. “Everything is going to be okay. Actually, everything looks like its going to be better than it has been in a long time.”


End file.
